


Super Sized Surprise

by Zirconium40



Series: A Snarry Smutcation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Animagus Harry Potter, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Severus Snape, Cock-Sleeve, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Fisting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Clamps, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Magic, Sub Severus Snape, Subspace, Top Harry, Unrealistic Sex, extreme penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirconium40/pseuds/Zirconium40
Summary: It's only day one of their eight week vacation, but both Harry and Severus have planned ahead. Harry's opening move for their holiday is to give Severus a Super Sized Surprise.





	Super Sized Surprise

The first thing Severus noticed as he entered the Special Surprise Room, was that it had been expanded many times its already considerable size; the second thing he noticed was a bizarre structure in the middle of the room. The pleasant buzzing in his head from subspace prevented him from fully analyzing the contraption before his dom gently took his elbow and lead him straight to it. Upon closer examination a lazy thought floated by that it was some sort of modified breeding bench before the older wizard was distracted by his dom.

"Here we are beloved. I've designed all this so I can fulfill some of those fantasies you've brought up over the years. Some of them I wasn't comfortable doing without knowing that I had plenty of time for the actual scene, the immediate aftercare, and some close monitoring for the days after. We haven't had the time for a long playtime in ages, having to make do with just short ones in the evenings. Not today, I'm going to put you under and use you as you desire in your darkest dreams, use you as I desire in my darkest dreams. Now, be good for me and take out the potions. On the table there I want you to lay them out. Good baby, that's very good. I want you to drink one of the endurance potions, the durability potion, and one of the zero refractory potions." Harry stroked his hands up and down the dark wizards flanks as the potion master followed his instructions, "Okay precious, very good. I'm going to strap you in now." 

"Yes Sir." The older man agreed easily, allowing himself to be guided to the rear of the contraption. Bracing himself on his dom's arm, Severus stepped up onto the stool placed on the floor and carefully placed his left knee on the cushioned stirrup on the left. With strong firm hands moving to hold the potioneer's hips, Harry easily helped maneuver his sub's other leg into the right stirrup and encouraged him to lean forward and brace his hips in the appropriate spot of the bench. Making sure Severus' cock and balls were freely accessible and not pinched between the two leg braces, Harry then pushed the onyx eyed man to fully lay down on the segmented bench. Harry had carefully designed this piece of equipment to be sturdy, durable, supportive to his sub's body, while maximizing the amount of exposed areas on his sub as well. The result was his sub in an inclined kneeling position, his feet braced against two bars and his calves and thighs tightly strapped down. His hips, braced comfortably where they were bent at a 90° angle, were also strapped down, with the strap itself circling underneath to rest against the sub's skin only a few centimeters from where his cock and balls swayed freely. Instead of a solid platform for his abdomen and torso like their usual bench, this one remained in the two segments established by the leg braces and ran up along the sides of Severus's body, padded and angled to take part of the dark wizards weight while leaving his belly completely exposed. A padded bar joined the two segments as a brace just below the submissive's nipples, and another was just above the nipples. The sub's shoulders and arms were fully supported, with his arms extended straight out from his body, and then bent 90° at the elbow. A soft strap was wound across each bicep, forearm, and wrist, while the potion masters hands were wrapped around a round bar, and each bar had a large button at the end closest to the thumbs. Finally, the older man's head was strapped to a brace that had a cushioned strap across his chin and forehead.

Doing a final check on the straps, probing to make sure the sub was comfortable and nothing was being pinched, Harry stepped back to admire the view. His sub's juicy ass was on full display, the leg braces set apart so wide that Harry could easily glimpse the wrinkled skin of his hole still glistening with lubricant, and his now fully hard cock swayed freely, occasionally leaking a drop of precome to the floor. Severus's entire belly, hips to sternum, was exposed, and so were his nipples, framed between two support bars. Somehow, the green eyed wizards sub looked even better than he had imagined when designing the bench. 

Pausing to quickly squeeze and fondle the slightly reddened cheeks, the grey wizard quickly downed his own endurance and zero refractory potions, giving them a few moments to take effect. Harrys already rock hard shaft suddenly twitched and began leaking, his balls getting heavier and tighter. Perfect.

"Okay beloved, just a few last things to do before we start. First of all, your safewords. We will use our usual, red, yellow, and green. However, this is going to be intense, and I know my pretty sub can sometimes get non verbal in those cases. On your handle bars are two buttons, if you click the right button, the room will flash green, meaning you are good to continue. If you click the left button, the room will flash yellow and we slow down. If you press and hold either, or both buttons, the room will flash red and we stop immediately. I want you to try those out for me baby, first the green one, good. Now the yellow one, very good. And now the red one, perfect beloved, very, very good. We agreed earlier that it will be okay if I set up some of my new equipment and record our session. I'm going to make a video for us so we can watch it together again, and again. I'm going to go set that up now, relax, do your breathing exercises, good baby, that's good." Harry lightly stroked the dark wizards back before going into action.

In the last 15 years of working towards reform in the British wizarding world, Harry had achieved many great things. One of the greatest in his opinion, was improved relations between foreign nations, particularly the Japanese and American ministries. This had resulted in an influx of knowledge and products from the newest realm of magic, Techmancy. Harry himself had found a passion for the field, resulting in his aquiring of Ancient Runes and Arithmacy masteries, and a combined engineering and programming degree from a No-Mag University. These days, when Harry isn't running circles around everyone in the political arena, he was unofficially running the new department of Tech-Magic Design and Production.

Along the wall closest to the door, Harry had set up his equipment, already running and ready to go. Now all he needed to do was activate and/or place the last few cameras, as most were already in position, and make sure everything was recording. Activating the four cameras spelled and programmed to fly about and get unique angles and non fixed footage, Harry watched as they rose off the desk and became disillusioned. Finally, Harry spelled his eyes with the Eyes of the Beholder charm, a spell of his own creation that recorded everything he saw and transmitted it to his M-computer, and then placed three recording spells to his skin, one right between the base of his cock and his naval, and the other two were placed on each arm right below the elbow. Bringing up the visual and audio feeds from all the cameras, the green eyed wizard double checked everything was in order, and then hit record. It was time to start.

Making his way back to his sub, Harry made sure the lubricant and stretching potions were in the correct spot, and that the last item was in place. Rubbing his hand soothingly over that touchable rump, Harry addressed his sub, "Alright beloved, we are ready to get started. We have lots of endurance and no refractory potions, so you can come whenever you want as many times as you want until I say we are finished, I most certainly plan to. I want to see your pretty little hole all gaping and flushed, too lose and sore to hold all my come in so it just drips out of you. Oh you like that don't you baby. I'm going to get plenty of footage so you will be able to see how pretty it is later. First, I'm going to take care of your nipples, because soon the only thing I will be working on is your arse, and I know how much you like your nipples played with."

Retrieving two metal balls from the table holding all the potions, Harry quickly walked around to the side and kneeled down. With one hand, the dom reached out to tug and roll each hard pebbled nipple, pinching and twisting every so often to draw out gasps and helpless cries. After a few moments of play, the two little buds flushed an angry red, the younger man tugged each nipple down in turn and carefully clipped a ball to them. Pushing a little magic into them made the carefully carved runes glow, followed by the nipple clamps start a low key vibration.

Severus cried out, jerking and straining against his bindings fruitlessly. Harry hummed happily and carefully kissed his sub while he was crouched down and in position to do so. "I made these just for you beloved. They will randomly change weight, temperature, vibration speed, rotation, and tightness." Harry murmured through his kisses, smirking satisfactorily at a gasped cry and a spurt of precome hitting the floor. 

Moving from his crouched position, the dom returned to his main focus between the spread legs of his sub. Pulling the cheeks fully apart, Harry framed the puckered opening with his hums, lightly massaging it while his palms squeezed and released the flesh in its grip. Pausing to make sure a nice detailed recording was taken from his gaze at the pretty pucker, Harry then wasted no time in licking and nibbling, and massaging the pink furl with the flat of his tongue, increasing his enthusiasm as the potion master yelped and cried out in gasps. As several minutes passed, the tight muscle started to relax under a probing tongue, until it was loose enough for the green eyed wizard to plunge his tongue through the ring and really start to eat it out. Fucking the hole with his tongue, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, varying the depth and angle of penetration, Harry nibbled, sucked, and stretched the hole open. 

A rising in pitch of the moans and cries of his sub, accompanied by the feel of balls drawing up tight under his chin, signaled the younger wizard of the bound man's impending release. Sealing his lips around the entrance and engaging a brutally strong suck earned a yelp from the potioneer and a powerful stream of come to spurt out of a red twitching cock. Uncaring of the increased sensitivity, Harry continue to rim the contracting muscle around his tongue and fondle the juicy flesh in his hands all the way through the older man's orgasm and beyond. He moved a hand down to brush and fondle the two heavy balls, encouraging another spurt of come from the tip of the still hard shaft. Thanks to the potions, Severus didn't even soften, and the orbs in the dom's hand quickly refilled and grew heavy again. 

Deeming the hole relaxed enough, Harry started working first one, and then two fingers into the passage along side his tongue. Several minutes of work had the grey wizard drawing back and standing fully, followed by a retrieval of the lubricant on the nearby tray. "So good for me beloved. You're doing so well. Let's see how wide I can get you, see how many fingers I can shove in to your arse. Do you think you can take me fist baby? Would you like that?" Harry purred out as he dripped lube down the crack of the quivering arse before him and then thoroughly coated his hand.

"Yes Sir! Please Sir! Give me your fingers! Give me your fist! Please let me take your fist Sir, stretch out my hole all the way! Please, Sir! Please!" Severus begged between gasping sobs. Harry was the only person he had ever begged for in his entire life, and he would remain the only one. He no longer felt ashamed to give in to this needs, to ask for them, and to have his dom provide them.

"Good baby, so good for me." The green-eyed man praised as he immediately plunged two fingers into the opening, pumping them in and out, stretching them open and rotating them around. Severus was already loose enough for two fingers so a third was quickly added and the process repeated. Three fingers soon became four, and before he knew it, Harry was tucking his thumb in and plunging his hand in almost all the way. Pulling his hand free, ignoring the cry of loss, Harry recorded his hand with lubricant and then continued pouring lube until three quarters of his forearm was also slicked. Bracing his other hand at the small of his sub's back, the grey wizard tucked in his thumb, and pushed his entire hand in up to his wrist. The muscle stretched tight around the widest point of the dom's hand before snapping around the narrowing of the wrist. Harry paused and let the potioneer's pants and sobs ease off slightly before closing his fingers into a fist and pumping his hand in and out of the tight channel. Every 5th or 6th plunge, Harry made sure his fist brushed the spongy tissue that was his sub's prostate, earning wails and a fine tremor to develop in bound thighs.

"You can definitely take my fist can't you beloved. You can take it beautifully. I wonder, how deep can you take it though? How much of my arm can your greedy little arse swallow? Let's find out baby." Harry stated with a dark grin and bright eyes. The dom started slowly pushing his fist deeper with every thrust in, thrusting softly when his fist was deep enough to feel that second ring of muscle higher up in the potion master's pelvis. Easing off slightly, Harry straightened his fingers again and d gently probed the interior ring of muscle, bumping up against it, and massaging it loose. Finally, it eased open enough that the emerald eyed wizard could really start to thrust his hand through it. The next period of time was spent opening up that second ring of muscle for his fist as he did for the first. Severus had been reduced to choked off gurgles and silent gasping cries. 

The critical point had been reached, Harry reformed his fist and shallowly punched through the second ring. After several minutes of this, the dom determined it was time, withdrawing his arm until his wrist, Harry plunged his fist up into his sub's guts, until the bend of his elbow stopped his forward movement. Severus's cock immediately burst open in another orgasm, a broken wail scratching out of an abused throat. Harry just smiled grimly in delight and lunged his fist in and out as hard and as quickly as he could manage, relishing in the feel of the entire passage spasming and squeezing down on his forearm, forcing it open each time he shoved his fist back in. Harry suddenly ripped his arm completely out and just stared at the quivering arse and the once tight hole gaping obscenely. Quickly stripping his cock, it only took a few strokes before the grey wizard sprayed his come all over his sub's lower back, across the gaping chasm of his hole and dripping down into the wiry hair of his balls. 

"Fuck that's beautiful baby. Your poor little hole, all red and stretched out, it's all puffy and glistening in lube and my come. Fuck it's so wide I could have sprayed my whole load in it from 4 inches away if I wanted to. So good for me baby. Now, you've done really well for me baby. I think I can stretch you out a little more though before having to use the potion. Let's find out." Massaging his spilled come into the small of his sub's back, the motion soothing the quivering potions master in a more regular, if still quick and panting, breathing pattern, the dom used his other hand to reach for the bottle of lubricant. Liberally recoating his forearm and hand with the slick, Harry then made sure his other hand was lubed up as well before unceremoniously reinserting his arm back into the spasming channel of his submissive. At a reduced speed and force, the dom started pumping his fist in and out with shallow bursts of movement. Leaning forward and bending a little awkwardly, Harry managed to push his nose right up against the raspberry red ring of muscle where it was clenched around a thick forearm. Inhaling the smell deeply, the dom savoured the musky scent of his come, the lubricant, and his Severus' clean unique scent all blended together. Tempted by the smell, the grey wizard happily liked and nibbled at the stretched rim, savouring the squeaks and gasps it drew out as much as the taste and smell. 

Straightening out, the younger man then get to work, easing a finger of his other hand in passed the stretched hole along side his forearm. Severus was very quickly approaching the max that Harry had ever been able to stretch him without the aid of potions, so he went even more slowly and carefully as he continued working in more and more fingers. 

"So good for me, taking me so well, taking all I'm giving you. Who are you being good for?" Came the husky croon as the younger wizard watched, transfixed as his fingers and fist worked it's way in and out of the tight, wet passage being plundered. 

"Y..yo-ou... Si-ir!...You! My...d-dom,... my-y... ah! Sir! Pl-lea-....." The dark wizard managed to brokenly sob and gasp out between stuttering breaths.

"That's right beloved, me. You dominant, your Sir. So good for me, letting me take care of you, letting me take my pleasure in you, letting me take your pleasure too. Fuck! So good for me. You're so loose now baby, I bet I could get my cock in along side my fist no problem. I'm gonna stick my cock in your fat, greedy arse and I'm going to jerk myself off inside it. Fuck!" At the last word, Harry had easily slid his cock into the gaping channel since he had withdrawn one hand and pulled out the other until only the fist and half an inch of wrist was still inside while he had been talking.

"Oh baby, look at this. I got my fist and my cock in you, but I've stretched your hole so wide you can't even clench down on it. But you can feel this can't you beloved. Can feel me jerking my cock inside your puffy little hole. Feel me slam my hips into your arse as I pump my cock through my hand. I can see your juicy cheeks rippling and jiggling every time I move. Such a gorgeous little sub I've got. Here I go baby, gonna pump my jizz all the way inside you." Harry stopped talking and focused on pumping his hand faster and harder around his cock, feeling the wet, quivering heat spasm around his fist and shaft as Severus wailed out another load of come onto the floor. Slamming his fist in and out, pistoning his hips forwards and back, the grey wizard felt his balls draw tight as they swung and smacked into another set of orbs with each thrust. Finally, Harry threw his head back with a cry and emptied his cock inside his beloved's channel, hips hard flushed against juicy globes of flesh, each jerking rock sending out visible ripples across them.

With a gasping pant, the younger wizard completely withdrew. Stepping back, Harry couldn't help the groan and gave a few jerks of a still hard dick with his hand at the beautiful sight. Severus's entire body had a fine tremble running through it, beads of sweat glistening all over, a few drops dripping down his flanks; his abused hole was gaping wide, a dark channel directly to his core, his rim all puffy and red kept winking, trying desperately to close to absolutely no avail.

"Okay baby, time for your stretching potion. I'm going to pore it in, work it down a little and then we'll take a short break while it soaks in." With soothing murmurs, Harry retrieved the appropriate bottle and dumped it entirely inside the stretched passage. Once the potion was absorbed, it would allow for the muscles to stretch up to three times as much as they already were when the potion was applied, and it wouldn't reduce sensation, it prevented any tearing from rough handling, and it was designed to allow the muscles to retain optimal elasticity when they relaxed back to normal. This means that Severus would receive no damage from his occasional desire for extreme insertion, both short term and long term, and would have his ass near virgin tight again within 36 hours. Really, it was only thanks to magic that Harry was both willing and able to indulge in this particular kink of his sub's, not that he was complaining, as Harry had quite early on in their relationship discovered his anal gaping and fisting kink. Truthfully, the grey wizard acknowledged to himself, he was really just obsessed with the potion master's ass, and all the pleasure he could draw from it for both himself and his sub.

Reinserting his hand, the dom gently and throughly worked the potion into the walls and depths of the older wizards channel. He payed extra care to work it in to both the exterior and interior rings of muscle, and then continued to work it deeper and depper in the potion master's guts, inserting his arm even deeper than before, crouching down so the abused rim could swallow passed the elbow. Harry worked the potion in all the way up until he could literally go no further, and then carefully withdrew his arm. The dom walked quickly to the open doorway that lead to a bathroom with a massive bath and walk-in shower. Using the neutralizing agent he had left on the sink counter the night before, Harry quickly countered any remnants of the potion still on his own skin. After a thorough rinse and a flick of a wrist to cleanse himself magically, the younger wizard wetted a cloth and proceeded back to his bound sub, only detouring slightly to grab water and rejuvenation potions. 

Grabbing one of the nearby stools, Harry arranged the water and one of the potions directly under eat his sub's face. Conjuring a straw, the dom fitted one end into the water and nudged the other again against the thin lips of the potioneer. The bound man drank greedily and quickly, but slowed to small sips at a touch of his dom's hand against his face in reminder. Soothing murmurs and croons escaped the younger wizards throat as he gently stroked whatever flesh or hair was near, and careful fed the water and the potion to him.

Once the older wizard was finished he just relaxed into his restraints and the soothing touch of his dom. "Good beloved. I'm going to clean you up a bit, make sure the restraints are still good and nothings pinched. I want you to do a body check, flex and relax each muscle group in sequence, wiggle each joint you can, make sure nothings asleep and blood flow is okay. I have runes for that carved into the bench so it should be all right but I want to be sure." Was the stern order from the now standing dom.

"Yes Sir. Thankyou Sir." Came out in a croaky rasp from the potioneer's lips.

Harry did the actually cleaning with a spell, but still went over his sub's entire body with a discerning eye and gentle strokes of the damp cloth. This was part of his care ritual for his sub. By the time the dom was done and satisfied that his sub was comfortable and taken care of, Severus had fallen deep into sub space. He was caught in a peaceful trance filled with a euphoric high at the gentle care of his dom and the litany of praises that had easily fallen from the younger wizards lip throughout the ritual. 

"Very good beloved. Now I'm going to stretch you further. I'm going to fulfill that dark fantasy of ours that has been in the back of our minds for nearly a decade now. To do that though I need you completely stretched out, impossibly stretched out. You're going to take both my fists baby, and not just my fists, your going to take both my arms as deep as they'll go, after that, well. After that, I think you'll be just stretched enough for the finale." Harry whispered into Severus's ear, darkly and husky, receiving a gasping sigh and a man in reward. Returning to his position behind his sub, the grey wizard completely coated both arms in a very generous supply of lubricant, and then without pause completely inserted his one arm. The gaping rim wasn't even tight enough to clench down on one arm, and Harry was able to quickly insert four fingers from his other hand with only a minor stretch. With the potion doing its work so well, a second fist was inserted in minutes, and the dom developed a rhythm, first pumping both fists in at the same time, straining outward to get the maximum stretch, then he would pump each fist in and out alternatively. Every so often he would withdraw both arms, hook his hands in the gaping hole, pull the entrance wide, and just stare inside the dark tunnel leading all the way to his beloved's core. Each time he withdrew his arms, Harry would pour lubricant directly inside the channel and slopping it on the rim before plunging his fists in all over again, working the lubricant deep inside; every double fisted plunge would cause a gushing spray of slick to splatter everywhere.

With a groan of anticipation, Harry realized Severus was as stretched as he could manage, and fully withdrew. "Alright beloved, my beautiful Severus you're all stretched and ready for me. I need you to test out your lights again for me, green light, good. Yellow light, excellent. Red light, perfect. That's perfect baby, if you need them, use them. Here we go."

Stepping well clear of the platform, Harry looked at the arse he was about to shove his cock inside, took a steadying breath, and Changed. After the war, Harry had devoted some of his time to finish learning the animagus transformation that he had started looking into in his fourth year. Discovering a strong affinity for the transformation magic, the grey wizard was able to easily and quickly find his form and learn the change now that he had the time to do so. The only hiccup in the process was the form itself. A Northern Ironhide Dragon. 

The dragon species know to wizards today were all very intelligent animals, but still animals at their core. However, at one point in time, there were species of dragons known to have full sentience, able to learn and speak the tongues of men, and most importantly use magic as wizardkind did, better in fact. These dragons however suddenly dissapeared on mass, with no explanation. The wise believe that they either left this dimension entirely as the resentment of wizards and expansion of man increased exponentially, or they did to wizardkind what wizardkind eventually did to the No-Mag and dissapear in plain sight. However these dragons were already entering into the category of myths when the founders had built Hogwarts, so it was with much surprise, much research, and much frustration, that Harry finally learned the name of his animagus form. 

Fully transformed, Harry carefully stretched out his limbs, ensuring his tail and wings didn't break anything, each stretch producing a faint series of clicks from the scales that gave the Ironhide it's name. Harry actually had to transform regularly and eat vast quantities of rock and minerals in order to maintain his scales. Thankfully for his and Severus' rather twisted fantasy, the Northern Ironhide was actually fairly small as far as today's dragons go. This left the grey wizards animagus form to be just on the upper limit of the size of cock that could be shoved up his submissive's arse, even with the aid of magic.

With careful maneuvering, the beastial for moved so that he was positioned over top of the breeding bench, forelimbs braced on either side of the submissive's head, widely spaced apart, great wings stretched up and forward so the joint claw could actual pierce the ground and be used for extra leverage. The large draconic cock, with an angled and tapered head, two rings of rigid tissue evenly spaced along the shaft, and the beginning swelling of a knot near the base fully slid out of its sheath hidden behind his softer belly scales; it was slick with fluid and slopped against Severus' naked back. 

"My beloved, are you prepared to receive me?" The younger wizards voice in this form was deeper and had a raspy gravel like undertone.

"Yes! Yes, please Sir! Please, please! Give me your cock Sir! Split me open, breed me, knot me! Please Sir! Please dominant!" Severus' eager pleas were accompanied by a desperate wiggling of hips as the sub strained against his bindings in his need to present his arse.

"So good for me precious, so good!" With that last rumbling praise, the animagus shifted so that the tapered head of his dick started to catch and drag and the gaping rim of its target. With a little nudging, the very tip of the large cock fully caught and plunged inside the wet heat. It took every ounce of control Harry had to not give in to instinct, to not just slide all the way in and then breed the cunt of the bitch he'd just mounted. Great gusts of breath from draconic lungs nearly drowned out the sounds of the whimpers and wails slipping from the submissive's parted lips, mouth gaping open in symmetry to his other gaping orifice. With infinite care, and tightly held control, the transformed wizard started to slowly rock his way deeper, the tight wet heat parting for the giant shaft heading for its depths. When the first ridge was reached Harry paused, evaluating his sub's condition, and then with a tiny but hard jerk, the puffy rim popped over the first hurdle. 

Severus full out screamed, and broke into sobs, for a moment Harry was concerned that the potion had failed and his sub was in pain, but the moment passed and the smell of a fresh load of come spilled onto the floor told him what happened, but to be sure, "Colour beloved! Tell me your colour!" All he heard was sobs and wails, but the room flashed green, so the animagus continued his forward slide, drawing another scream and loud sobs as the ridge rolled over a spongy tissue and the pointed tip pushed through the internal ring of muscle. Another 2 inches and the second ridge was kissing the destroyed rim, eliciting another pause in forward momentum. This time Harry popped the second ridge through and then just continued a slow slide forward without stopping until the slight swelling of the forming know was also pushed through. Only a couple inches to go, the draconic body paused as another load of come hit the floor. Thank Merlin for endurance and no refractory potions, not to mention the durability potion Severus took that would allow Harry to actual thrust in and out safely. One last quick hump and warm scales were flush with that luscious tight arse. The flashing yellow light was redundant as Harry already knew that he needed to pause and wait at this point, but he was glad at the confirmation of his awareness of his sub's limits and that Severus was willing and able to use his safewords. 

For several long minutes only the sound of slowing pants, hiccuping sobs and the obscene echo of gushing slick escaping to drip on the floor could be heard. A pleased rumbling growl filled the room when a green light flashed, and Harry wasted no time in withdrawing slightly, and plunging back in. Every pump of hips came with faster and deeper plunges into his sub's bowels. The tip of his cock reached just below the potioneer's sternum, and every thrust punched air out of lungs, the bound form falling silent as the only air left was used solely to breath and not pass out. 

"That's it, my good beloved, my good bitch. Such a beautiful, tight, wet cunt my bitch has. Perfect to take my cock. Going to breed my bitch up, my little mate, going to fill your belly. Going to fuck you deep, knot your hole, fill you with my come. My precious, my beloved, my sub, my mate." Harrys mindless rant ended on a hiss as he plundered the tight hole stretched around him, in the back of his mind, buried under animal instincts, the anticipation to see the footage underneath the bench and to the side was building. Harry very much wanted to see his sub's stomache bulge obscenely, just from his cock, let alone when he fills him with come. Wants to be able to see the perfect outline of his dick in Severus' flesh, watch it move in and out, see his massive balls, distended from their own sheath, swing and slam into his sub's cock and balls. 

Harry wasn't sure how many times his sub had come with the pounding of his arse, he wasn't even sure if Severus had stopped coming at any point and he was experiencing them so close together that it was just one endless orgasm. Feeling his knot start to swell and catch, the dom started pumping his hips faster and harder, until his knot had swollen to the point that on his last thrust he had to force his knot to pop inside the rim before it finished swelling, locking them tight. Harry still hadn't come yet and was mindlessly humping in quick, shallow, brutal thrusts until finally his balls drew up tight and he dumped a massive load of hot come into the potion master's guts, filling him to near bursting, his stomache becoming large and distended, reaching the limits of the stretching potion. Harrys balls still weren't finished emptying so the come just kept traveling, flooding the rest of Severus' intestines, filling every nook and cranny, before finally being forced to leak out around the massive knot and drip from a swollen red rim to join the massive quantities of come already on the floor. 

Harry wasn't sure how long it took before he snapped back into awareness, but when he finally did his first thought was to check his sub, first with his draconic senses, smell, taste, and sound. A smug rumble echoed in a barrel shaped chest when the animagus senses told him his sub was fine, just passed right the fuck out, and when he managed to wake up, he would probably still be deep in sub space. The transformed wizard wasn't sure how long it would take for his sub to come to, he also wasn't sure how long his knot would last, and wasn't pleased of staying in his crouched position long term. With a touch of magic, Harry sent a probe into the breeding bench. The first bit of information he got back was red alerts, the safety mechanisms he had enchanted into the structure to disperse any force that would exceed the tolerance of his sub's body was pushed to the limit. The monitoring system built in was transmitting Severus' vitals, which were a little high but quickly dropping into normal parameters. 

Glancing around the room with reptilian eyes, the grey wizard in dragon form conjured mass piles of cushions in the corner of the room, then he carefully triggered all the releases to free his sub from the bench. Another mental command had the two nipple clamps slowly loosen and then disengage completely and fall to the floor. It was likely that the safeties were triggered and the clamps had been inactive for a while, ensuring the poor nipples were stimulated to the limit, but not passed them. 

Moving carefully to ensure Severus was completely clear to be moved, readying threads of magic to weave under his mate once he was clear of the bench to support his weight, Harry slowly rose from his crouched position. It was not until he was fully standing that he realized that he hadn't moved the magic to support the unconscious form hanging from his cock, because it hadn't been necessary. Another spurt of come leaked out of his sub's hole as another stream was forced out of the dragon dick and into the limp figure. His sub was being completely supported by his still rock hard cock sheathed in the potion master's body from arse hole to sternum and he was locked in place by his knot. Harry gushed more come again at the thought. He hoped his mobile cameras was getting footage from every angle, and hopefully close ups of the dark wizards bulging stomache, puffy rim stretched tight around the base of his cock, and the potion masters limp genitals. He knew it would be a gorgeous sight. Taking a few steps slowly and carefully, gauging if he could actually walk without needing to provide extra support, Harry made his way over to his conjured pillow mound, ridiculously aroused at the subtle bob and sway of the potion master bouncing on his cock with each step. Merlin it felt amazing to the animagus. With a resigned groan, the dom reached the pillows and this time fully cushioned his sub in magic. With an awkward flaring and maneuvering of wings and a bit of a twisting flail, Harry was able to roll onto his back amongst the cushions without disturbing his beloved. 

A rumbling growl vibrated through the draconic chest as Harry managed to catch his first glimpse of his mate since his transformation. The potion masters long pale limbs were drabed askew in a starfish manner, contrasted beautifully against the dark blues of his belly scales. Inky locks, damp from sweat was splayed in a halo around the dark wizards head, some locks draped across sharp cheek bones, thin lips and a large roman nose. Harry imagined that the older man's cock was lying limp and exausted against his pale flesh, completely wrung dry, however the grey wizard couldn't confirm as it couldn't be seen over the enormous bulge of his stomache. Harry could see the outline of the head of his cock just under his beloveds sternum, his sub's legs spread obscenely wide, but partly braced against the two large orbs that had yet to retreat into their protective sheath. Harry was glad that the stretching potion wasn't just for muscles, but also safely and painlessly opened up the potion masters pubic bone so the dom could get his massive cock inside the man without damage. Plus the durability potion combined with the safeties in the bench prevented the sheer force in the dragon body from causing damage. Though there also seemed to be some inherent magic to his dragon form that cushioned and protected his mates insides instinctually. 

Reclining fully, the animagus slowly, and with exquisite care, brushed dextrous fingers and the broad side of smooth talons across hiss sub's body. Pushing lightly against the distended belly, Harry could feel the touch on his cock through the potion masters flesh. Not wanting to arouse himself further and prolong the knotting time any more than he already had, the transformed wizard eased back, relaxing fully, and falling into a light doze, luxuriating in the sensations coming from his cock.

When Severus came to, it was a slow and lazy climb to conciousness, a gradual awareness that left him awake, but seemingly floating in a euphoric haze. The sub just lay in place, sensation slowly filtering back into his processing center. A pop and a sudden feeling of emptiness resulted in the dark wizard becoming more anchored in the present. Liguid pooling under him rapidly, his bulging stomache deflating, and the feeling of something large pulling out from inside him was enough to shake the worse of the daze from his mind, but the sudden raw emptiness in his core, the feeling of vulnerability and exposure had him release tiny whimpers and cries for his dom. 

"Shhhhh, Shhhhh, it's alright beloved, my precious sub. You were so good for me, took me so well. I know, you feel empty, it's alright, I'm still here beloved. So good for me." Soft hissing platitudes and praises was accompanied by gentle strokes from large taloned fingers, easing the sub through the worst of the feelings. Severus managed to roll himself over with a whimper, the flop onto his stomache caused a waterfall of come to spurt out of the massively gaping hole, dripping down to pool on dark scaled before dripping down a beaded flank to soak into conjured pillows. Harry carefully shifted the onyx eyed man more onto his chest, cradling him with both forelimbs, a purr rumbling in his chest, to soothe and comfort. 

"Please Sir, I'm so empty, please, fill me up again." The over stimulated sub sobbed into smooth scales. Harry had, had experience with the dark wizard in this state, and the younger wizard had found that continuing the session with a more mild scene before transitioning into full after care and comfort worked best to ease the potions master out of deep sub space and then out of sub space all together. Going straight to soothing after care most often resulted in several days of mood swings and unsteadiness and wasn't best for Severus' well being. Thankfully, it didn't take much for Harry to get his cock hard for his sub, especially since he was still low key aroused from before, even if his knot had deflated enough to pull out.

"Is that what you need beloved? Need me to fill you up with my cock. The no refractory potion has worn off, I don't think you can get hard for me baby, I think I've emptied your balls out. Still want me in you? Fill you up deep again, the only pleasure you get is that of knowing you're being good for your dom, giving your dom pleasure with your body." The animagus crooned to the older wizard. 

"Yes! Yes please Sir! Use me! Use my hole, fill me up! Use me as a cock sleeve Sir, come in me again! Let me please you Dominant!" Severus cried out in entreaty.

Harry groaned in arousal. Well that certainly completed the job in getting him rock hard and weeping from his slit. "I need to clean you out a little first baby, need to get all the come out so I can put more in. How about you take care of my cock while I take care of your gaping arse hole beloved." Putting word into action, the transformed wizard turned his sub around giving him full access to his mates arse and shoving said sub's face into the glans of his dick. A very long and sinuous tongue extended from a maw filled of sharp fangs, easily entering the dark channel with absolutely no resistance. The muscular appendage extended further and further inside, scraping out come and lubricant, even the mwidest part of the tongue not large enough to stretch the already gaping hole. 

Severus keened a happy cry at the filled feeling, thought it still wasn't enough, it got as deep as he wanted, but didn't fill him the way he wanted to be, the way his dom's cock did. Said cock smeared precome across a flushed cheek, reminding the sub of the job he was to be doing. The dark wizard wasted no time in licking and suckling at the glans, the only part of the cock he could really reach. Using long destroys fingers, the potion master massaged around the base of the head and begun licking, suckling, and tongue fucking the weeping slit. The salty, spicy taste and the slightly thinner consistency of the precome appealed the older man's palate, causing him to suck and slurp as much of the treat up as he could. A positive feedback loop started as the potioneer's enthusiastic and rabid desire to swallow more of the precome stimulated the hard shaft to squirted more out the spongy tip. Severus rubbed against the belly scales of his dom, pushing back onto a slick tongue and then rocking forward to shove his own tongue as deep inside the slit of the large cock as he could. As his dom had predicted, he didn't get hard at all, but that didn't stop him from experiencing the zing of pleasure as a rough tongue scraped his prostate, or his soft member grinding into smooth scales. There was no way he would be assemble to ejaculated again, his balls were drained dry, but that certainly didn't mean he wouldn't orgasm again before all was said and done. Severus gasped as the feeling on the long tongue in his arse dissapeared and was replaced with the feel of lubricant being poured directly into his channel.

Banishing the now empty lubricant bottle he had only just summoned, the wizard in dragon form used some quick spell work to comfortably prop himself up in a reclined position. "Alright beloved, it's time to fill you back up. I want to see my pretty little cock sleeves face when my dick gets shoved all the way in." 

A delighted cry escaped the dark wizards throat as he was turned and manhandled into position. One hand with carefully positioned claws wrapped around the sub's rib cage, holding him aloft, leaking hole hovering over the massive erection to coat it in a layer of slick. Just when the sub was about to beg, he was carefully lowered onto the draconic shaft. Harry fully sheathed himself back inside of Severus in one slow, steady glide, without pause. Wide eyes, pin point pupils, a slack jaw with lips in a loose "o" shape, the exact facial expression the dom wanted to see as he filled his sub up again. This time wasn't about a hard fuck, it was about sensation, a long build up to orgasm, and soaking in a warm pool of pleasure. A scaled hand did ineed use the potion master as a breathing cock sleeve, easily and gently pumping his body up and down the shaft. Time drifted by in a hazy manner as the older wizard was filled up over and over again with each downward glide; a low grade warmth was building low in his stomache, right behind his flaccid cock. Severus couldn't stop cradling his stomache, feeling the shaft moving in and out, massaging the head externally, watching his belly distend and snap back over and over again. 

"I'm going to flip you around now beloved. I'm aiming for filling you with my come now precious. I want to see your arse jiggle every time it smacks down against my scales, I want to see your hole stretched tight around my cock and watch as your poor swollen rim glides up and down, letting your miraculous little body swallow my dick whole. I've figured out how to surpress the formation of my knot, I'm going to fill you up but I'm not going to lock us together this time. My come is going to be gushing out of you." Harry removed the sub from his shaft entirely and carefully flipped him over. The potions master hole was gaping so unbelievably wide, perfectly framed by a swollen angry red ring of flesh, and the fleshy mounds of his arse wobbled and rippled enticingly with every movement. The animagus maneuvered the dark wizard back over his dick and shoved the hard shaft back inside it warm little hidey hole. Once again pumping the potioneer up and down like a cock-sleeve, Harry blissfully enjoyed the sensations around his cock, and enjoyed the site of his shaft dissapearing in and out of the juicy arse even more. Whether pumping up or down, the stretched rim did a little pop over each ridge, and an obscene squelch sounded when the channel passed over the faint bump of his surpressed knot. As Harry predicted, his favourite part was watching the impact of Severus' arse with his scales, the cheeks smacking loudly and bouncing and jiggly up and down, the scales turning the bottom of each globe a steadily darker red.

Pumping up and down a little faster, the grey wizard chased his orgasm. When it hit it was a surprise, because Severus suddenly and violently had a dry orgasm, rim clenching down with a strength Harry didn't think the poor muscle had anymore, and his entire channel spasming and contracting around the full length of cock. The transformed wizard let out a dragon roar and pumped his sub up and down his cock rapidly for 5 more strokes, before shoving in as deep as possible and blowing his load deep into the dark wizards guts. Harry held Severus tight against him, humping in short bursts, futilely trying to get deeper inside the tight heat. A long drawn out dragon groan drowned out the potioneer's cries and gasps of ecstacy, the spasming channel full out milking the ridged dragon cock dry of come. Harry just kept releasing come, his balls contracting so hard and fast it almost hurt, bringing in an edge that made the pleasure of release that much sweeter. Great gushes of fluid came pouring out of Severus' hole, pooling below him and dripping down off the side of Harry's flanks to soak into the cushions below. The potion master just gave a great sigh of relief, absentmindedly massaging the giant shaft through stretched flesh of his abdomen, paying special attention the the spongy head, and feeling out for the hard ridges of the cock sheathed inside him. 

After several more minutes, the spurts of come slowed, and then finally stopped. Neither Severus or Harry bothered to move for a further length of time, just basking in the endorphin high. Eventually, the animagus pulled the potion master up off his cock and placed him gently on one of the conjured cushions. A single breath and the large dragon body had twisted and compressed down, back into the form of a green eyed wizard. Harry crawled over top of his submissive, bracketing him with his body, reducing any lingering feelings of vulnerability that may persist. Hovering protectively, the younger man let their breaths mingle and synchronize, slowly watching more and more awareness awaken in coal black eyes. Soft, teasing, probing kisses were given to thin lips, until they started to respond in turn. Cradling his sub in his arms, Harry exchanged soft kisses for a long time. Neither were trying to arouse the other, the sexual part of their session was over, this was a time for caring, comfort, and intimacy. 

Several hours later, Harry was reclined in the shallows of the large bathing pool, his husbands head resting over his heart, and running his fingers soothingly up and down a knobby spine. Occasionally his fingers would trail down lower to gently probe at a relaxed hole that still had a tiny gape to it, or to rest a palm on squishy globe breaching above the water line. Once again these weren't sexual touches, they weren't meant to arouse and stimulate, Harry was just checking to make sure his husbands thoroughly abused hole was healing up as the stretching potion ran it's course and tightened all the muscles back up. The other touches were for comfort, or just for the shear enjoyment of touching skin. Severus was out of sub space and back to being his snarky and sarcastic self, providing witty comments and sneering commentary to the stories Harry narrated of his encounters with ministry workers, reporters, and various high society snobs over the last few days. At a particularly on-point and caustic remark to Harrys description of an encounter with an arrogant pureblood who was trying to explain to Harry how Tech-Magic worked, the grey burst into peals of laughter. Bringing his arms up and around to fully embrace his beautiful husband, Harry clutched the potion master close and sighed in happiness. 

"Hmmm, day one of our vacation is over, 7 weeks and 6 days to go. I'm greatly looking forward to it. My goal for our vacation, I want to fondle your arse at least twice a day. Absolute minimum." The green eyed wizard remarked cheerily. 

With a huffy sniff, the dark wizard responded, "My arse has been throughly molested today and is not open to more fondling for at least 24 hours. You may squeeze it once tomorrow, and jerk off while watching it. You will have plenty of opportunity to ogle it, as my goal for this vacation is to spend as much of it as possible naked or in minimal clothing." 

"Hmmm, that is a compromise I can definitely get on board with. I have a video to edit tomorrow with lots of footage of your arse being played with anyways. That will sustain me for 24 hrs, barely." Harry smiled at his husband and sealed the deal with a kiss.

Until tomorrow.


End file.
